Windsong
tbr Locations |-| Castle Windsong = Castle Windsong is the centerpiece of Windsong. Placed in the middle of the sprawling village, the beautiful marble castle is adorned with jewels of various kinds. Sirenne lives here, and she leaves most rooms open for explorers to visit- however, her room and the dungeons are strictly off-limits. Sirenne's room is a closed-off area of Castle Windsong, located in the highest tower. Sirenne keeps her most prized possessions here, as well as the dungeon key. Currently, Faroku frequently comes up to this room to consult and chat with Sirenne's ghost- she chose to haunt this room specifically. While she does somewhat frequently emerge from this cluttered hideout, she spends most of her time in here. The dungeons were once the most guarded place in all of Windsong, locked up and sealed magically to prevent casualties caused by the then-evil Elidra. But ever since she escaped and reformed, the dungeons have been silent and empty...or so it would seem from the outside. Externally it simply appears to be a disused dungeon system, but the instant a being walks through the doors, they will step into a distorted reality with only one massive room, having no walls and floors crumbling into an infinite black and purple abyss. Elidra has irreparably distorted the area, turning it into a portal into an unknown segment of the Void. Staying on the platform, any creature is safe, but only chaotically-aligned beings can progress any further without irreparable damage or mutation. |-| Windsong Square = The central locale in Windsong, and the most bustling and energetic. This is the main village surrounding Castle Windsong, and holds the most residents. Most homes in Windsong Square are composed of stone, decorated with jewels (though not to the same extent as Castle Windsong). South of here is the Heroes of Windsong's house, a large home constructed of wood and stone. East of here is Daffodil Town and the Heroes' main guardpost. Towards the southeast is a cluster of small Eikolk villages. |-| Daffodil Town = Daffodil Town is a small, quiet town to the east of Windsong Square, inhabited mostly by humans. This is Akira's hometown, and she still visits from time to time. It's a homey place, with wooden houses lining the streets. |-| Garnet Labyrinth = The Garnet Labyrinth is rarely ever visited. It is a spiraling maze of tunnels in the earth, the walls embedded with garnet. This is the cavern that Sirenne tricked her father into entering, and he's been lost there since. Travelers that explore long enough to find him often find whatever method they had of getting back to the entryway gone. Those who enter here are doomed to be lost forever. |-| The Laughing Dragon = The Laughing Dragon is a large, multi-segmented kite hovering above Windsong, anchored to the floating island by ropes and weights. It is constructed to resemble a grinning Imperial dragon, the head being the main platform where Orianne constructed her home. |-| Glimmer Lake = Glimmer Lake is a large lake surrounded by light foresting, to the southwest of Windsong. It's fairly deep and is home to many unique freshwater organisms, including prism carp, a common ingredient in Felidae foods. Speaking of Felidae, there's a small Felidae village on the southern shore of Glimmer Lake called Whisker Village. |-| Windsong Forests = Along the northern and north-eastern edges of Windsong, there is a large wooded area occupied by all kinds of wildlife, either unique to Windsong or common across Earth. A common sight in these woods is Vespoid hives- you'll know you're near one if you notice the forest floor is absolutely coated in wildflowers. The largest is roughly in the middle of the thickest part of the forest. Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Rewrite Needed